1400 plots
FIVE STORYLINES Akilah- Phase 1- Fights to protect mages, and later others through creation of own organization with help from solomon Phase 2- Organization turns to detecting and investigating Abberants KEY CHARACTERS Dain, Alaric, and Maslow Garric-Phase 1 Fights with the resistance against occupation of Dorredale Phase 2 - Leadership of Dorredale is in question, join Empire or Northerners Helena Gahlen- Phase 1-Fight to maintain her organization, hunt down conspiracies against her from unknown party, hunt down strange happenings across the land (former and latter not unrelated) Phase 2 Moira- Phase 1- Free her people from Musscovite oppresion Phase 2: Rejoin with the Nostiri Thesians, deal with the difference in philosophies, deal with Restored Thesian god Jesa- Phase 1- Fight for her aunt and unite Thesians, orcs and human tribesmen into Restored Nostirim. Problems with an uneasy Empire Phase 2: Nostirim dealing with the Abberants invasion of the North DORREDALE Anglia didnt send enough forces into the Vale during the massive orc and tribal raiding surge Dorredale split between elf, dwarf and valemen/rebel Knights of Sentinel Tree forces, northern tribes (composed of orcs and humans), and Shining and Anglian knights (under the name of the reformed KST, called Knights of the Shining Tree) MMMM DAT PLOT Separate plot, house of thrones? Common man ruthlessly rises to rule, to oppose the noblemen The intrusion of Abberants in the world causes teh world to awaken psionic powers in people Story featuring Dain, Alaric, brother of Alaric who is cleric, and Jacob under the employment of an archlich. Start story out with the archlich(Solomon)s transformation into an archlich. several hundred years ago, arcane magic was prejudiced against, and in the final moments of his life, solomon had researched becoming a lich in a more pure way. A ritual that would request the aid of a god, specifically the white blue god. a mob breaks into his tower, and "kills" Solomon, but his phylactery is already safe. present day, Solomon is still searching for his lost posessions. Go into flashbacks to describe hi searly difficluties with his choice for lichdom( he was desparate and didnt want to die, but also didnt want to go mad because of the corrupt necromatnic magic). Insinuate that he had to distance himself from his early family and that Alaric and his brother are his descendants. Alaric and brother belong to guild of some sort. Solomon uses his acquantances( among them Dain and Jacob) and a network of sorts in an effort to both recollect his possessions (which were scattered by the mob) and creates the Mages' Guild fifty years into his lichdom. Solomon keeps secret the fact that he is a lich, for fear of being misunderstood. His former tower was taken over by the cities justicars, and was maintained after the city was briefly taken over by orcs. Alaric used to get magic lessons from Solomon before a huge disturbance hit their realm, and essentially made magic null for a year. During that year, Alaric discovered Psionic capabilities, powers that are greatly feared by teh arcane and divine authorities. Alaric is scared of telling Solomon because Solomons own power due to arcane magic. Eight Seals in the world, they are all extremely gifted psionic people. These Seals are holding the Gate to teh Far Realms closed. Alaric(endgame Eighth Seal) and his brother,Magnus, (endgame avatar of justice) join Dain and Jacob to the wilds in the far west to supposedly search for another of Solomons tomes, but its actuall to avoid a witch hunt Solomon foresaw that is focused on psionics. At some point, a portal to the far realm will open, and the four will fight ot keep the Abberrants from entering their world. The Hellanas are a realm across the middle ocean. add Game of thrones realism to it MEANWHILE IN THE NORTH North is home of ancient ruined empire.Aetherians come and make their own coalition with the orc and humantribes to rebuild a new kingdom, and eventually itbecomes clear it is better to be part of this new king dom for Dorredale than not The tribes are disturbed by omens portending a huge threat. One woman rises through the tribal heirarchy and gathers the tribes together. SHe keeps as advisors an orc who is her best friend, an old exiled shaman, and a man(Grommash Hellscream esque) who occupies a lower position in his own tribe because his chieftain fears his influence over others. The guy has a large following of men from a number of tribes. Tribes begin to gather in hopes of surviving the storm. This gathering of peoples, orcs, tribesmen, Ymirans, Thesians (both Nostiri and Freed), makes the Empire nervous. Possible LinesEdit "Theyve gone to sea" "Is Arvastan still in port? Groans. "Yes" Grins